pokemon reborn
by ptdpdd
Summary: A story about my oc and unintentionally making a harem
1. Chapter 1

Thank you **Batprime** for following me. Thank you **Nintendoes Gamer **for following and having me as one of your favorites same goes for you **nico 2883. **The story is only going to go up from here. Also if you would like to see a certain characters go pm me.

**LET THE STORY BEGIN**

It was a sunny day in Vaniville Town, when you hear a loud scream. Cameron was on the floor cradling his stomach they both had been head butted in the stomach by fletchling. Cameron still groaning from being hit in his stomach, but if that hit were any lower he wouldn't be able to have children. "Damn bird" Cameron mutters. Cameron gets off the floor giving the fletchling a death glare. He leaves his room goes down stairs and sees his mom is gone (If you're wondering yes his mom is a prostitute). Cameron grabs a pear and proceeds to leave his house. Cameron is walking to professor sycamore's lab when a short round boy named Tierno came out of the labs. He asked if our main character is Cameron which Cameron replies by saying yes. He then ushers him to a restaurant where a short skinny boy, mildly busty hawk-Asian, and an extremely busty African American were waiting. The little boy name was Trevor. Trevor had pulled out a briefcase with one pokeball missing. Cameron asked Trevor who they were for; he told them they were for him and one more person. The two Pokémon that were left were Froakie and Fennekin. Cameron chose Fennekin because he knew their personalities would match very well. "Hey do you think I could batlle one of you guys" Cameron asks."Sure I would love to battle with you" Shana says with a confident smile.

**Cameron Vs. Shana Battle:**

Fennekin .

"Blaze uses tackle"(jesus christ i'm forgetful cameron named fennekin blaze). The attack was aimed at Chespin. After being hit Chespin fell to one knee and seemed to be in excruciating pain. "Blaze Tackl….." Cameron was interrupted by Shanas screaming. "What" Cameron said actually quite startled. "You can't attack twice" Shana said looking angry. "Really watch this… Blaze use tackle" Cameron said with a smirk. Blaze hit Chespin knocking him out. "Oh no Chip" Shana said running over to her fallen partner's side. "Chip return" Shana said sadly while standing up.

**Battle Over**

"You better take responsibility" "For what you knocked out my dear chip and you also cheated so you better take responsibility and let me join you on your adventure." "Aww you just don't want to go

alone right ,well take this and we'll begin our adventure"(it's dangerous to go alone take this). Cameron and Shana head over to the pokecenter and wait while chip and blaze are being healed. THey get their pokemon back and are getting ready to leave when they see a mailman came rushing in spots the duo and runs towards them. "are you Sir Cameron" the mailman says. " I don't know about the Sir part but yeah i am cameron" Cameron replies with a confused tone. "Here" the mailman said while pushing a box into Cameron's arms before turning and running away. "_What a weird mailman_" cameron thinks. He opens the box inside is a torchic and a note. The note says come to my lab in Lumiose City _professor Sycamore_. Next stop "Lumiose city" Cameron says. "Cameron do you know what aura is" Shana said. "Of core I do I'm the aura guardian of destruction" Cameron says proudly. "Well I'm an aura spirit" Shana says calmly. "Two things, first, I don't know what that is and second why are you telling me this" Cameron said with a confused look on his face. "First, an Aura Spirit can sense and replenish Aura and that's about it. Second, I told you this because I wanted to inform you your aura looks very weak" Shana says very seriously. Cameron stands up and walks out Shana follows behind him

**Ten minutes later in a forest**

"Cameron I'm serious your aura seems extremely weak after our battle" Shana said. "Well since you're an aura spirit you should know the 2 ways for my aura to replenish we could either wait for my aura to come back or have sex" Cameron says. "I wouldn't mind having sex with you" Shana says.

_**HERE IS THE DIRTY STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**I'm writing this part of the story in first person (Cameron) for maximum enjoyment. Scroll down the page until I say the dirty stuff is over**_

I was pushed against a tree and Shana climbed on my lap. Shana then locked lips with me. This kiss was so sweet I didn't want to let go but we had to stop for air. I brought her in for another kiss and this time I shoved my tongue into her mouth and she returned the favor. She then slipped her hands down my shorts. She quickly moved my shorts down to my waist and slowly slipped them off revealing my massive penis. I was 14 inches. "Oh my Arceus Cameron it's huge!" Shana said. "Thanks" I said. She said bobbing her head up and down on the tip and crown. "Cameron it can't even fit in my mouth" Shana says. "Well sorry to upset you" I said as I grabbed her head and started to force her mouth on my shaft. "Ahh" I said with one last thrust I released my hot seed into her mouth. I was breathing hard and sweating while I watched Shana drink it all. "Mm, sweet and salty", that was a lot Cameron, I wonder if you have more…" and she started stroking me again. "Ahh, Shana I-I-I'm Cumming again" I said. I said covering her face in semen." Now Cameron, it's your turn for me" she said. She quickly slipped off her shirt and her tight shorts to expose her sky blue lace she was wearing. Then she undid her bra unmasking her beautiful breasts. She slowly slid onto my lap and rubbed her pussy on my penis. I cupped my hands around her H cup breasts and started sucking one she was moaning in ecstasy. "Yes Cameron" she moaned." I want you inside of me" she said loudly. "Are you ready?" I asked. "YES" she screamed. I then started pounding her pussy with my colossal penis. "Cameron I'm Cumming!" she screamed. "Me too" I yelled.

_**The dirty stuff is now over you can continue reading the story.**_

**Ten minutes later**

Cameron and Shana were entering tall grass when suddenly*nananananananananana (Pokémon battle music)* a Pidgey has appeared. "The Pokédex says Pidgey is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon. It evolves into Pidgeotto starting at level 18, which evolves into Pidgeot starting at level 36. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. Pidgey is a docile Pokémon. "Go blaze, use ember" Cameron says. Pidgey falls over and seems to have some trouble standing up. "Go pokeball" Cameron caught a Pidgey. I'm naming my Pidgey, birdbrain. Now I have thee Pokémon blaze (Fennekin), flare (Torchic) and birdbrain (Pidgey). Black clouds gather over our duo and it starts raining. As their running for shelter they hear a Pokémon cry. They stop and go in the direction of the crying.

That was good chapter also I left you with a cliffhanger and you just have to wait and see which Pokémon and why it's crying. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone there is dirty stuff in this chapter.**

"What is it?" Shana and Cameron. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. It looked sick and its fire keeps flickering. "How am I supposed to know what do I look like to you a living pokedex" Cameron says with a nervous look on his face. "Well whatever it is it looks sick we should take him to a pokecenter." Shana says trying to carry the small fire ape in her arms but resisted capture by both Shana and Cameron twice before explaining to blaze that it was waiting for its trainer. Cameron losing his temper picked up the reluctant Chimchar and took him to the nearest Pokémon center with Shana and blaze in tow, the nearest city was Santalune City. He goes inside the Pokémon center and puts the Chimchar on a chair and then told Shana to watch him. He went up to the counter where this town's nurse joy had been watching this unfold. "Excuse do you think you can heal this Chimchar*motions to the Chimchar in the chair*" Cameron says. "Yes I'll get right on it" nurse joy replied. Chansey come out with a stretcher put the Chimchar on it then rush into the back. "Nurse joy can I have a room for 2". "Yes" she says. Nurse joy escorts them through a door to large room. "Enjoy your stay" she says. Cameron and Shana go in the room and shut the door behind them. "Cameron would you mind having sex with me again" Shana says." I wouldn't mind" Cameron says.

_**HERE IS THE DIRTY STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**I'm writing this part of the story in first person (Cameron) for maximum enjoyment. Scroll down the page until I say the dirty stuff is over**_

I was pushed onto the bed. I had taken my pants off and Shana had taken off her shirt and pants. Her panties were black. Her bra, too, and they were the deepest, truest black I'd ever seen, but they were trimmed with bits of brilliant red ribbon, perfectly matched to the shade of her stockings, and I wondered at how she'd found such things. Were they sold in a set? No, they fit her so perfectly, hugging her immaculate hips and breasts in the most amazing way. They must have been custom crafted just for her, perfect for her perfect figure, for the way she moved and every slow, swaying step. Her body was making my penis harder and harder eventually she got to the bed. She slowly licked the tip of my penis. Then she licked the underside so slowly I almost came. Then she put her mouth on my penis and took it in her mouth she only got a foot in her mouth before it reached the bottom of her throat. She then started bobbing her head up and down. She kept going until I came she then removed her bra revealing her H cup boobs. She put my penis between her boobs and started giving me a titjob. After about fifteen minutes I came on her face and boobs. She put her pussy on my penis .It felt like someone had put a vice on my dick. "You're so tight" I said. You are so big" Shana said. We fucked each other for about an hour before we came together. "That was great "I said. "I know" she said.

_**The dirty stuff is now over you can continue reading the story.**_

**One hour later**

Cameron and Shana exit their room and go to the front of the Pokémon center where nurse joy is. "Can we see Chimchar?" Cameron asks. "No he has already left" nurse joy said. Shana and Cameron rush to the rocky outcrop. Cameron and Shana watch Chimchar burn down tree after tree. A blue haired boy named michael enters the outcrop with a ton of PokéBalls. Cameron invited Chimchar to join them, but he stood there staring between the two trainers thinking who to pick.

**Will Chimchar choose Michael or Cameron? Find out in the next Pokémon reborn chapter** _**Hi guys I once again left you with a cliffhanger this is starting to become a habit of mine leave you with a cliffhanger then ask a private group of people what choice he/she/it should make. We'll all in all this was pretty good chapter see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

wait and see which Pokémon and why it's crying. Peace.

**Hello everyone there is dirty stuff in this chapter.**

"What is it?" Cameron asks Shana. "The Pokédex says is a Fire-type Pokémon. It evolves into Monferno starting at level 14, which evolves into Infernape starting at level 36. Chimchar is a bipedal Pokémon (no duh). Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. Being very agile, it is able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where it lives." Shana replies. The Chimchar health was obviously deteriorated because the fire on its tail was very weak. But it was able to resist capture by Cameron twice before explaining to blaze that it was waiting for its trainer (Michael). Cameron then picked up the reluctant Chimchar and took him to the nearest Pokémon center with Shana and blaze in tow, the nearest city was Santalune City. He goes inside the Pokémon center and puts the Chimchar on a chair and then told Shana to watch him. He went up to the counter where this town's nurse joy had been watching this unfold. "Excuse do you think you can heal this Chimchar*motions to the Chimchar in the chair*" Cameron says. "Yes I'll get right on it" nurse joy replied. Chansey come out with a stretcher put the Chimchar on it then rush into the back. "Nurse joy can I have a room for 2". "Yes" she says. Nurse joy escorts them through a door to large room. "Enjoy your stay" she says. Cameron and Shana go in the room and shut the door behind them. "Cameron would you mind having sex with me again" Shana says." I wouldn't mind" Cameron says.

**_HERE IS THE DIRTY STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ _**

**_I'm writing this part of the story in first person (Cameron) for maximum enjoyment. Scroll down the page until I say the dirty stuff is over_**

I was pushed onto the bed. I had taken my pans off and Shana had taken off her shirt and pants. Her panties were black. Her bra, too, and they were the deepest, truest black I'd ever seen, but they were trimmed with bits of brilliant red ribbon, perfectly matched to the shade of her stockings, and I wondered at how she'd found such things. Were they sold in a set? No, they fit her so perfectly, hugging her immaculate hips and breasts in the most amazing way. They must have been custom crafted just for her, perfect for her perfect figure, for the way she moved and every slow, swaying step. Her body was making my penis harder and harder eventually she got to the bed. She slowly licked the tip of my penis. Then she licked the underside so slowly I almost came. Then she put her mouth on my penis and took it in her mouth she only got a foot in her mouth before it reached the bottom of her throat. She then started bobbing her head up and down. She kept going until I came she the removed her bra revealing her h cup boobs. She put my penis between her boobs and started giving me a titjob. After about fifteen minutes I came on her face and boobs. She put her pussy on my penis .It felt like someone had put a vice on my dick. "You're so tight" I said. You are so big" Shana said. We fucked each other for about an hour before we came together. "That was great "I said. "I know" she said.

**_The dirty stuff is now over you can continue reading the story._**

**One hour later**

Cameron and Shana exit their room and go to the front of the Pokémon center where nurse joy is. "Can we see Chimchar?" Cameron asks. "No he has already left" nurse joy said. Shana and Cameron rush to the rocky outcrop. Cameron and Shana watch Chimchar burn down tree after tree. A blue haired boy (Michael) enters the outcrop with a ton a Poké Balls. Cameron invited Chimchar to join them, but he shook his head maybe he stared between the two trainers thinking who to pick.

**Will Chimchar choose Michael or Cameron? Find out in the next Pokémon reborn chapter**

******_Hi guys I once again left you with a cliff hanger this is starting to become a habit of mine leave you with a cliffhanger then ask a private group of people what choice he/she/it should make. We'll all in all this was pretty good chapter see you next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys I'm back again and I'm bringing you a new chapter of Pokémon reborn. Last time on Pokémon reborn, Chimchar was trying to pick between Cameron and Michael._**

Michael tries to throw a poke ball at Chimchar and this pretty much makes up the flaming monkeys mind, Chimchar doges the pokeball and points at Cameron with a happy "chim, chim". "You chose me" Cameron says. Chimchar nods its head. Cameron throws a pokeball and Chimchar allows itself to be captured. I rename Chimchar, torch. "I will come back and I will defeat you" Michael said. FYI I abandoned Chimchar on purpose in order to allow it to toughen up. Cameron calls out torch, flare, blaze, and birdbrain. "Flare, Blaze, and Birdbrain meet Torch" Cameron says. Fen (hello), tor (hi), pi (yo), ches (nice to meet ya). Chim (nice to meet you guys), chim (I guess I'm going to be a new team member) guys it's time to heading to Lumiose City. Fen(ok), tor(ok), pi(ok), chim(ok) , Pokémon return.

**_Ten minutes later_**

Cameron and Shana had just ridden into Lumiose City on their foldable bike. "Thank goodness my mom got me this bike" Cameron said. "I agree if it weren't for these bikes it might have taken us an hour or more to get here" Shana replied. "But you have to admit we did get some good training beating all those all those trainers on our way here" Shana said. "I'm just happy all my Pokémon learned a new move" Cameron replied. Cameron and Shana started looking for professor sycamore's lab. They kept looking until they came upon a building with to poke balls outside. It said professor sycamore main lab. Our duo folds their bikes and puts it in their backpacks (If you're wondering where they got it from in the last town they stocked up on potions, poke balls, and backpacks). They enter the lab and ask one of the scientists where professor sycamore is she replies "third floor to the right". They take the elevator to the third floor and head to the right. The keep going to the right they see a man with strange black hair. When the professor lays eyes on our duo he says "So, we finally meet!" Professor Sycamore said. "Hello we are Cameron and Shana" Cameron introduced. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"Professor Sycamore said." Now, let's have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!" Cameron's battle music starts playing (** watch?v=002AbsCnY7A**) (I don't know what language it is, some of it is English though). "Go blaze/ Bulbasaur" Cameron/ Professor Sycamore yelled. "Shana what do we know about Bulbasaur, it's the seed Pokémon,Is a dual-type Grass/Poison Poké is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish-green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. Bulbasaur has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open. It has a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region (no duh). However, due to Bulbasaur status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to become Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur" Shauna said. "Blaze use ember" Cameron said. "Bulbasaur dodg-"Bulbasaur had already been knocked out. "Wow your pretty fast" professor sycamore said. "Go Charmander" professor sycamore said. "Shauna" Cameron said. The Pokédex says it's the lizard Pokémon, is a Fire-type Pokémon. It evolves into Charmeleon starting at level 16, which evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas (no duh). However, it is found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food.

"Return blaze, go birdbrain" Cameron said. "Charmander use ember" Prof. Sycamore said. "Birdbrain dodge and follow up with a gust" Cameron said. Bird brain got out the way and blasted a strong gust of wind at the small lizard, causing him to be thrown the wall and KO. "I'm down to my last Pokémon, go Squirtle" professor Sycamore said. "Shauna" Cameron said. "The Pokédex says it's the tiny turtle Pokémon and a type. It evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16, which evolves into Blastoise starting at level 36. Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle (no duh). While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes (no duh)". "Okay, birdbrain use quick attack /Squirtle bubble" Cameron/sycamore said at the same time. Birdbrain dodges Squirtle bubble and hits Squirtle dead in the chest with quick attack sending Squirtle into a wall putting him in the red. "Birdbrain use quick attack again/Squirtle dodge it" Cameron and sycamore said. Birdbrain once again hit Squirtle dead chest and he flew into another wall KO. Cameron winning music plays (** /o5zz97DALh8**) "Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" "Now Cameron out of the three Pokémon you just beat, which one do you want" professor sycamore asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm bringing you a new chapter of Pokémon reborn. There will be dirty stuff in this chapter. Don't like don't read. Current team** **Flare, Blaze, Birdbrain and hothead**

Cameron had just beat professor Sycamore, the professor asks Cameron out of the three Pokémon he just beat which one Cameron wants. "I choooooose Charmander" Cameron said. "You picked Charmander then! I see. That's simply wonderful!" professor sycamore said. "Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" professor sycamore asked. "I name you torch" Cameron said. "So, you've decided its nickname will be torch" "Since you chose Charmander I'll give you these Mega Stones*hands Cameron Charizardite X and Y*." Professor sycamore said. "Shauna pick a Pokémon 2" professor Sycamore said. "Ok ill pick Squirtle" Shauna said. "Wonderful choice* hands Shauna Blastoiseite*" "Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon."

**_30 minutes later_**

Ash and Serena arrive ten minutes later. Ash choses Bulbasaur*Professor Sycamore hands him Venusaurite*.See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!" If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons." Professor sycamore said. "Now go and explore" professor sycamore said. Cameron and Shana are walking around until they get to a building called Lumiose Press. They enter the building. "Oh! You're that kid-the one who came to see me! Hey, hey, so tell me... Has that Exp. Share been useful? You haven't forgotten about me, have you? I'm the journalist Alexa. I gather info about what's going on in Lumiose, and then I write it down. I travel the world to gather information, but Lumiose is my real stomping ground. And I don't just know the famous shops. I could tell you exactly how many Espurr are in every one of our alleys!" Cameron said. "Good for you, I think" Cameron said. 'Do you want to know about Lumiose's hottest spots?" Alexa offers. On South Boulevard, The most popular shops on it are the Pokémon Lab, the PR Video Studio, and the salon, Coiffure Clips. You can reach Route 4 or Route 5 from there or as we locals call 'em, Parterre Way and Versant Road!" On North Boulevard the popular destinations on North are the Battle Institute, Hotel Richissime, and... Oh, Lumiose Station to hop on the TMV! If you want to reach Route 13, 14, or 16, you can get there from here. But of course, we locals all know them as Lumiose Badlands, Laverre Nature Trail, and Mélancolie Path! On Vernal Avenue it's packed with specialty shops. In Boutique Couture, for example, you can get items that are unique to Lumiose City. Firseur Furfrou is the only place that most people will trust with grooming their Furfrou. There's also the Herboriste and a ton of little cafés." On Estival Avenue You can find popular spots like the Lotto-ID Center, where people say you can win big, and a café where roller-skating enthusiasts gather. And most important of all this company right here! You should already know that, though, since you came in today!" On Autumnal Avenue Autumnal Avenue is on the north side of Lumiose City and has a few special shops. Some are really big with the tourists, like the Poké Ball Boutique, where they only sell Poké Balls-every kind under the sun. Then there's a shop that specializes in juice, the Juice Shoppe, which Pokémon all love. And Restaurant Le Yeah serves decent food." On Hibernal Avenue it's famous for its three-star restaurant, Restaurant Le Wow, which is THE place to be. All the VIPs in Kalos are seen there." On **Centrico Plaza **"Centrico Plaza stretches out around the symbol of Lumiose City, Prism Tower. Vernal, Estival, Autumnal, and Hibernal: all four major avenues connect there, at the center and the heart of the entire city. Phil the Photo Guy is probably a big draw, too." "Are you interested in any of the places I told you about" Alexa asked. "Yes and were going to start heading to the hotel you mentioned" Cameron replied. "Oh ok bye" Alexa said. "See ya later" Cameron said walking out the door.

**_This was a good chapter and *gasps* no cliffhanger well next time I will add a cliffhanger (hopefully) and if you noticed I did not do the gym battle with viola because I found it minor to the story and it doesn't help character development either._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm bringing you a new chapter of Pokémon reborn. Today battle music is (**** watch?v=GYTSPvxFCzg ****). Today's winning music is (****https: watch?v= _M uyMeCXEds****). Current team** **Flare (Fennekin), Blaze (Torchic), Birdbrain (Pidgey), hothead (Chimchar) and torch (Charmander). There is dirty stuff in this chapter**

Cameron and Shana were on their way to Hotel Richissime when they ran into Misty; literally misty ran into Cameron's chest. Misty apologized to Cameron then she gets up and walks away. Cameron and Shana continue until they get to the hotel**. **Hotel Richissime is a large black building. Our duo enters the building and an old man at the reception desk asked if Cameron he would stay overnight, healing their Pokémon, at the cost of 100(10 dollars). "Yes, we would like to stay the night, but we don't need you to heal our Pokémon." Cameron said. "Ok" the old man replied. "Here's your key you room is on the second floor third door on the right" the old man said. Cameron and Shana go into the elevator on the left of the counter. Cameron and Shana go to the second floor they go to the right and walk to the third door.

**_HERE IS THE DIRTY STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ _**

**_I'm writing this part of the story in first person (Cameron) for maximum enjoyment. Scroll down the page until I say the dirty stuff is over._**

We enter the room when suddenly I'm pushed onto the queen sized and Shauna seductively crawls on top of me her lips feel like cotton candy her mouth tastes like lemon. It tastes like sweet lemonade. She lifts her head the slowly turns her head towards my crotch. Shana quickly takes off my pants and underwear exposing my penis to the world. She slowly licked the tip of my penis. Then she licked the underside so slowly I almost came. Then she put her mouth on my penis and took it in her mouth she only got a foot and a half in her mouth before it reached the bottom of her throat. She slowly sucks on my cock. The pleasure was overwhelming it felt like she was trying to suck everything out of my dick. Her slurping on my cock was driving me to the edge, after ten more minutes I came in her mouth. She then put my penis between her boobs and started giving me a titjob. After about fifteen minutes I came on her face and boobs. She put her pussy on my penis .It felt like someone had put a vice on my dick. The deeper I tried to go the tighter it got. I shoved my penis deeper and deeper until my penis wouldn't move anymore. I kept going in and out until I came inside her.

**_The dirty stuff is now over you can continue reading the story._**

Cameron and Shana got re-dressed , and started talking about what they were going to do. "Shana do you think we should do tomorrow" Cameron asked. "How about we go catch a new Pokémon and then challenge the gym" Shana replied. "That's a good idea , let's go to bed and do your plan tomorrow" Cameron said.

**_The next day_**

Cameron and Shana leave the hotel thanking the receptionist for the service. When they get outside its snowing , Cameron and Shana are walking along the snowy street until they here Viola calling their names. "Hi/sup Viola" Shana and Cameron said respectively. "I have a favor to ask you" viola said. "Does it involve bugs" Cameron said. "Does it matter" Shana/Viola said. "Yes" Cameron said. "Why" Shana said. Because spi- you know what did you need Viola" Cameron said. "Well Cameron, when Alexa was traveling with you she seemed really happy so ca-"Alexa was cut off by Cameron. "Wait, so what you want me to do is bring Alexa along so she's not sad" Cameron said. "Yes" viola said. "Sure, I don't see why not, what do you think Shana" Cameron said. "Sure" Shana said. "Thanks Cameron and Shana" viola says while walking away. Cameron and Shana bike over to Lumiose press. Cameron and Shana walk in Lumiose press and walk up to Alexa. "Alexa do you want to join our team" Cameron said. "Yes" Alexa said.

**_10 minutes later_**

Cameron, Shana and Alexa are in tall snowy grass walking around when suddenly (Pokémon battle music starts) an Amaura appears." Shana what am I looking at" Cameron says. "The Pokédex says is a dual-type Rock/Ice Pokémon. It evolves into Aurorus when leveled up at night starting at level 39. Amaura is a calm creature that lived long ago in a cold land without violent predators. It is a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to sauropods (real life dinosaur). It has a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails have an iridescent appearance. Additionally, the sails change colors to reflect Amaura's mood (green when happy, blue when sad, and red when angry), as seen when petted. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body. These crystals produce chilly temperatures, as demonstrated if they are touched. While its foreleg lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail. Amaura have the ability to create aurora. Amaura is based on a young Amargasaurus (another dino), which were speculated to have skin sail extensions on their vertebral spines. It also shares traits with various species of Diplodocoidea (dino). The color-changing sails upon its head are also based on auroras, most like aurora borealis due to its partial Ice typing." Shana replied. "Go flare" Cameron said. "Fen, fen" flare said happily. (Flare is currently level 14) flare use flame charge. Amaura was put into the red. Cameron stares at the pokeball in his hand deciding on if he should use it to capture Amaura.

**_Hey guys I think this was a pretty good chapter. If you have complaints ideas questions anything pm me and I'll get back to you as fast as possible_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm bringing you a new chapter of Pokémon reborn. Also there is a huge level gap between the level my team was on and Lumiose gym so I'm upping there level to 35. Today battle music is (** watch?v=GYTSPvxFCzg **). Today's winning music is (**https: watch?v= _M uyMeCXEds**). Current team** **Flare (Braixen), Blaze (Combusken), Birdbrain (Pidgeotto), hothead (Monferno) and torch (Charmeleon).**

"Gooooo pokeball!" Cameron yelled. The ball shakes once, twice *click* yeah I just caught an Amaura. I'm renaming Amaura icy. A giant white light emits from flare ( www. youtube watch? v= qfrwScPHuUI), blaze ( watch?v=pDwP4FZJ02M) and torch ( watch=V3WWjazh-jY).when the light subsides Braixen, Combusken and Charmeleon stood before Cameron. "Flare, torch, hothead, birdbrain and blaze you evolved" Cameron said. Del/blaze/char/infer/pid (awesome) the five Pokémon said. Ama, Ama (wow you guys look amazing, I wonder what I will look like when I evolve) icy said. Del, Del (you probably look cool) flare said. "Guys and girls it's time to head to the Lumiose city, to defeat Clemont. "Alexa and Shana do you know anything about the Lumiose Gym?" Cameron asked. "yes/no" Alexa and Shana replied. "Alexa what do you know about the gym?" Cameron asked. "I know The Lumiose Gym also known as the Prism Tower is the official Gym of Lumiose City. It is based on Electric-typePokémon. The Gym Leader is Clemont**. **Trainers who manage to defeat him receive the Voltage Badge. Also The Gym features groups of elevators guarded by the Gym's Trainers on several floors. On each floor before the sixth (where Clemont is), Bonnie (Clemont little sister) will quiz you about a Pokémon's silhouette as a multiple choice question, and you must choose the elevator corresponding to the correct answer. The player must battle the Trainer guarding the elevator they have chosen before they can enter the elevator and know whether they have chosen correctly. If you have chosen correctly, the elevator will ascend to the next floor, but if you have chosen wrongly, they will have to try another elevator. Let's head to the gym

**30 minutes later**

Cameron, Shana and Alexa are standing in front of the Lumiose gym. Our trio walks into the gym and takes the elevator to the first floor a small girl standing on a floating board. "Hi, I'm bonnie have you come to challenge the gym" bonnie said. "Yes and I'm Cameron *points to left* that's Shana*points to right* and that's Alexa" Cameron said. Well let's begin what is Pokémon

**4 floors later (if you're wondering icy is now level 37)**

"Last silhouette what is this Pokémon" bonnie said. The silhouette is shaped like a butterfly "Vivillon" Cameron said. "Correct take the elevator behind me, to face my brother" bonnie said.

**A long elevator ride later**

"Oh! Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce myself…"Clemont was cut off by bonnie. "This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?" "Bonnie! How many times do I have to remind you... It's not my own strength that matters, nor any other Trainer's. None of us would be here if it weren't for Pokémon." "She's right about that, at least. Let's both do our best in battle." Clemont said. Battle music plays, "go Emolga/flare" Clemont/Cameron said. "Shana what am I looking at" Cameron said. "The Pokédex says **Emolga **is a dual-type Electric/Flying Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Emolga is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow wing like flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. It can use these flaps can be used to glide from tree to tree, and it can discharge electricity while gliding. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape" Shana said. "Emolga use aerial ace" Clemont said. Flare was at 90 % hp "Counter with a Psyshock" Cameron said. Emolga was now at 40 % hp. "finish him with a mystical fire" Cameron said. Emolga was KO. "Go, Magneton" Clemont said.

"Shana" Cameron said. The Pokédex says, Magneton saysis a dual-type Electric/Steel Pokémon. It evolves from Magnemite starting at level 30 and evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in either Mt. Coronet, Chargestone Cave, or on Kalos Route 13. Magneton is the result of three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, although a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. The three Magnemite that Magneton consists of can be linked several ways. Magneton is most commonly seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle. The magnetic forces that holds the three Magnemite together is powerful enough to dry up all moisture and raise the temperature 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit in the vicinity. It can also be disruptive to electronic devices. Even though Magneton is a mechanical creature, it still has the need to eat. Magneton consists of electrical currents. It is usually found in rough terrain, often near power plants. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tends to appear more often, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. It possesses the ability to form its electricity into both platforms and barriers. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, indicating it has existed for at least 1,500 years" Shana said. "Use the electric terrain" Clemont said. "What does that move do" Cameron said. "Electric Terrain creates terrain that prevents any Pokémon on the ground from falling asleep and increases the power of Electric-type moves used by grounded Pokémon by 50%. The terrain fades after five turns. The terrain does not affect Flying-type Pokémon, those with the Ability Levitate, Pokémon holding an Air Balloon, or Pokémon affected by Magnet Rise or Telekinesis. The terrain causes Yawn to fail if used on a grounded Pokémon, and prevents grounded Pokémon already drowsy due to Yawn from falling asleep. Rest will also fail when used by a grounded Pokémon. If Electric Terrain is in effect, Nature Power becomes Thunderbolt, Secret Power uses the animation of Thunder Shock and may cause paralysis, and Camouflage causes the user to become Electric-type" Alexa said. "You know your moves, Alexa" Cameron said. Alexa blushes. "Flare use Psyshock" Cameron said. Magneton was at 50%hp. "Magneton use thunderbolt" Clemont said. "Dodge and use mystical fire" Cameron said. The thunderbolt missed and the mystical fire KO Magneton.

"Go Heliolisk" Clemont said. "Shana what does the Pokédex say" Cameron said. "M-my brother... You lost?" bonnie sad. "Oh, Bonnie... When will you learn there's no shame in losing? I'm glad whenever I get to learn something new thanks to strong challengers like this boy here. Now, to the victor go the spoils! This Voltage Badge belongs to you!" "If you have a Voltage Badge, you will be seen as a friend and equal by any Pokémon up to Lv. 70 and here. Take this TM as well..." Clemont was interrupted by bonnie. Oh, I know! I know this one! It's TM24! That's Thunderbolt! It has a power of 90 and its accuracy is 100 percent! It'll never miss! It's a really popular Electric move because of that!" bonnie said. "Arghhh! Bonnie, you-! ... ... ... The future is now, thanks to science! Behold the machine that gives: Technical Machines! ...I just wanted to be able to say it, OK? At least once." "Look, I'm not... It's not like I'm just trying to make myself stronger or... All I'm trying to do is enjoy every day to the fullest with my Pokémon, while doing the science that I love with my inventing." Clemont said. "Awsome" Cameron said. Icy is currently level 48.

**Cameron, Shana, and Alexa were about to walk out the gym when bonnie approached**

You sure are an amazing Pokémon Trainer, mister hope you'll help my geeky bro learn a bit!" bonnie said. I hope you win all the battles to come, bye. Cameron, Shana and Alexa were walking outside. When they ran right into a mysterious red haired girl.

**_Hey guys I think this was a good chapter and if you were wondering Cameron's Pokémon moves, here they are. _****_Flare (Delphox):_****_Mystical Fire, Psyshock, Fire Spin, and Psybeam. Blaze (Blaziken):_****_Flare Blitz, High Jump Kick, Blaze Kick, Double Kick. Birdbrain (Pidgeot)_****_Hurricane, Twister, Quick Attack, Gust. Hothead (Infernape):_****_Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flame Wheel, Feint. Torch (Charizard): Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Dragon Claw, and Shadow Claw. Icy (Amaura): Dragon Tail, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Flash Cannon. I plan on allowing Cameron's other Pokémon to battle. Shana's team_****_. Delacatty36: Charm, Feint Attack, Return, and Play Rough. Sliggoo: Absorb, Body Slam, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. Chesnaught: Spiky Shield, Brick Break, Seed Bomb. Here's Alexa Pokémon team:_**** _Helioptile: thunderbolt and electro ball._** **_Gogoat: vine whip._ Noivern:** **Razor Wind, Boomburst, Hurricane, Bite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's ptdpdd here this may be my last chapter for a while. Well let the story begin.**

The mysterious girl looked pissed until she looked at Cameron's face then she started blushing. Cameron held out his hand to the fallen girl. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you fall, my name is Cameron". "It's ok, my name is Flannery" Flannery said. "In order to repay me you could come to the Lotto-ID Center" Flannery said. "What's that" Cameron said. "A building where you may participate in a lottery drawing every day, Prizes are granted depending on how many digits from a randomly generated ID number match those of any Pokémon in the your possession." Flannery replied. "I'm sorry but Cameron, Alexa and I have to be going to Laverre City to defeat Valarie" Shana said. "We don't have to go right this minute and plus this sounds interesting let's go". Flannery led our trio to a blue building with a brown haired lady on the opposite wall of the entrance. Our quad walks up to the counter and the lady says "This is the Lotto-ID Center! If your drawn number matches the ID No. of any of your Pokémon, you could win fabulous prizes! Try your luck today! Would you like to draw a Lotto Ticket?". "Yes" Cameron said enthusiastically. "Certainly! Good luck! ... ... ... Here's the result! Your Lotto Ticket number is 00006. Let's see if it matches the ID No. of any of your Pokémon!" she said. "Congratulations!" "The ID No. of torch matches your Lotto Ticket number" she said happily. "Oh my goodness, all five digits matched! You have incredible luck! You've won the jackpot prize, a Master Ball!" she said happily. "Please do visit again!" She said calming down. "Wow, on your first try you got a master ball" Flannery said shocked. "I've only ever gotten PP up" Flannery said shocked. "I'm surprised myself" Cameron said. "I think we're all surprised by his luck" Alexa said. "To remember this how about we go get some new clothes" Shana said. "Yeah, I heard they got a Squirtle print hoodie" Cameron said.

**Ten minutes later**

Our quadruple was walking into a clothing store with rows of clothing in the back. A store attendant approached the group. "Do you need anything" the attendant asked. "Do you have any hoodies" Cameron asked. "Yes, we have Squirtle print hoodies" the attendant said. "Can you please direct me to them" Cameron said. *the attendant points to a section with a lot of Pokémon print items* "right there" the attendant said. *Cameron, Alexa, Flannery and Shana walk to the corner* awsome I'm going to buy this Squirtle hoodie, this dark blue shirt, this pair of blue shorts, this pair of black and blue shoes, these Infernape print gloves (golden fire making on top), red on bottom and a pair Typhlosion print headphones (beige on the bottom, black on top with a red stripe)" Cameron said. "I'm going to buy this pink shirt and blue shorts" Shana said." I'm going to buy this blue shirt these dark blue shorts and this light blue hoodies" Alexa said. "I'm going to buy this red shirt black shorts and a red hoodie" Flannery said. *Cameron, Alexa, Shana, Flannery walk to the counter* Cameron pulls out 200 poke dollars to pay for their clothes. Flannery are you going to join us on our quest" Cameron said. "Yes" Flannery said. Cameron you do realize you're going to have to leave so us girls can shop for bras and panties" Alexa whispered into Cameron's ear. "Ok I'll go wait in the men's section" Cameron said. Cameron goes into the men's section and plays with icy until Cameron Holo Caster. "Hello" Cameron said. "Cameron come 2 the woman's section" Shana said. "Ok" Cameron said without thinking. Cameron and takes the elevator to the woman's section and is given strange looks by woman around the room. "Cameron over here" Flannery waves Cameron and icy over to a door. Cameron walks thru the door into a mid-size room where Shana, Alexa and Flannery were standing nearly naked in bras and panties only. "What the hell" Cameron says covering his eyes. "Cameron we are going to give you a little show" Alexa said. Shana walked up and took Cameron hands away from his eyes and the trio of girls started dancing in front of him. They danced in front of Cameron for the next hour after one hour Cameron literally passed out. " Did Cameron just pass the fuck out from us dancing" Flannery said. "Yes, yes he did" Alexa said.

**Ten minutes later**

Cameron was walking out of the clothes store with an ice pack on his head and a glare on his face. "Cameron I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say were sorry" Shana said. Cameron's expression turned from angry to happy. "It's ok" Cameron said. "I'm hungry" Alexa said. "We could go to that restaurant where you can make your own food" Shana said. "The Café Soleil" Cameron said.

**30 minutes later**

Three of our four friends is sitting down at a table Flannery is going to get ingredients to make food. Flannery comes back with fried chicken, uncooked spinach, raisins and blue cheese. Flannery also took out a giant metal bowl. Flannery put the uncooked spinach, fried chicken, raisins and blue cheese in a bowl. Then she got a knife and cut up all the salad and then put the salad into bowls which she handed to Alexa, Cameron and Shana. "This tastes great" Cameron, Alexa and Shana said. Flannery blushes and says "I'm not the best but I do know my way around a kitchen". Flannery said. A bright flash came from Cameron's pocket and icy was standing next to Cameron. Icy stared at Cameron's bowl of salad and his stomach growled. "Amauuuuura(I'm sooo hungry)" icy said. "Flannery you do realize you have to make food for all of our Pokémon to right" Cameron said. " Yeah no problem" Flannery said. Flannery made 15 Pokémon salads (nuts, chicken, spinach, chick peas and carrots) the Pokémon finished their food with a satisfied sigh. Cameron saw a strange man with a red suit and red glasses walk past their table. "Hey does that guy look strange to you" Cameron said. "Besides the fact that he obviously doesn't know to shop for himself, no he seems fine" Shana said. "I get a strange feeling from him" Flannery said. "Me 2"Alexa said. An African American boy with startling green eyes and black hair comes up to our 4 and sits down. "Bitch you didn't just sit down" Flannery and Shana said. "Who the fuck are you" Cameron said with a sigh. "I'm Darrel thanks for asking nicely" Darrel said. "Who are you" Darrel said. "I'm Cameron, that's Alexa, Flannery and Shana (he points at each person when saying their name)" Cameron said. "Are you actually letting him sit there" Shana said. "We don't own those chairs also I don't care if he sits there or not" Cameron said. "Cameron ten more people in red have come in" Alexa whispered in Cameron's ear. "I think their staring at us" Cameron whispered back. Darrel, Flannery and Shana were looking behind Cameron and Alexa who were confused until they turned around and saw a tall man with crazy orange hair. "Darrel You played a young boy so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles? You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever handsome? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades" Lysandre said. "I'm not trying to sound mean but you sound crazy, doesn't he sound crazy Cameron" Darrel said putting his head on the table. "Yes he does" Cameron said. "Oh ok on another note have you met Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting... This is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! If only everyone were like her-what a beautiful world this would be! If you'll excuse me" Lysandre said. Darrel and Cameron right? I heard Lysandre call you that. You both have lovely names. Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy? I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!" Diantha said. "Me 2" Cameron and Darrel said in unison. "Darrel you want to join my team to become the top trainer in the world" Cameron said. "Let me think about it, but I want to become the best actor" Darrell said. "I want to become the top coordinator" Shana said. "I want to become the top breeder" Flannery said. "I want to become the best guide ever" Alexa said. "Darrel we all have our own goals but we try and achieve them together" Cameron said. So do you want to join us

**Hey guys long time no see I know I haven't posted in a long time because a lot of stuff have happened. But I need you to go to my guild and answer if darrel should join their team or not**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I hope you love reading this story as much as I like writing it in order for me to feel like people are enjoying my writing please like and follow.**

"Yeah I want to join, your team it sound fucking epic" Darrel said.

Two waiters approach our group of five with plates topped high with food. The one on the left said "do you want to battle us in a double battle to get this food for free." "Or do you want to pay" the one on the right said.

"Let's battle" Cameron and Darrel said. Our duo and the waiters walk outside. Cameron battle music played then Darrel battle music starts playing ( /-QEb0iZ9uxc?t=8s) (watch 8 seconds – 11 seconds). "Go Miltank" both waiters said. Go Amaura (level 38), Poochyena (level 38)" Cameron and Darrel said.

"Amaura use dragon tail" Cameron said. "Poochyena use assurance" darrel said. Both attacks targeted the Miltank on the right, or righty. Righty started breathing really hard. Both Miltank used pound on icy causing our beloved dino to start passing out. Poochyena looked over at icy with concern evident in his eyes. "Poochyena use dark pulse" darrel said. "Icy use blizzard" Cameron said. A blizzard and a giant wave of black energy were started blowing and flowing at both the Miltank. Righty had passed out while the other Miltank looked weak. "Miltank use milk drink" waiter said. The Miltank took one of its own utters and started drinking its milk.

"Icy/Poochyena use flash cannon/thunder fang" a giant ball of glowing light appeared at the end of icy tail, the orb got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a cannon ball then it shot out at the Miltank who dodged the beam but was bite on the neck by about 100 volts of electricity. The milk tank looked really weakened when the waiter suddenly yelled "Miltank eat it". The Miltank pulled out a green berry (Lum berry) and ate it like there was no tomorrow. The Miltank then curled up and charged at the already wounded icy. Then it continued its charge and hit Poochyena. "Fine you took down icy, but let's see if you can handle the heat go hothead" Cameron said. "You may have beaten mighty but you won't beat Skarmory" darrel said.

Hothead and Skarmory exploded out of their pokeball. "hothead/Skarmory use flame wheel/steel wing" Cameron and darrel said. Hot head became a giant ball of fire and charged at the Miltank. Miltank was hit in the stomach and was sent flying into the wall. Miltank had just recovered when Skarmory charges in and flips the surprised Miltank over making the poor cow pass out.

"Hey pink hair what's your name" Cameron said. "My names Whitney" Whitney said. "I'm the retired Gym Leader of Goldenrod City's Gym" Whitney said. "Wow interesting … not; give me my free fucking food." Darrel said. "Sob... ...Waaaaaaah! You're mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You...you child, you! Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah! Snivel, hic...You meanie!" Whitney said.

Two more waiters come out and give out food to the four girls at the table. Cameron and darrel sit down at the table and the waiters served them their food. Our group of six finished eating and was leaving. "Ah, that was a good cry! Come for a visit again! Bye-bye!" Whitney said. Our group got outside shared a confused look. "We should head to the Pokémon center" Cameron said. "Agreed" the rest of the group said in unison. Our team was entering the Lumiose Pokémon center when darrel said "something's wrong the light are flickering and there's way too many people here at one time"

. Darrel was right every chair was taken by a trainer of some sort. Cameron walks up to the counter where a nervous nurse jenny is. "Hey nurse jenny is something wrong" Cameron said. "Yes, the instant healer is broken me and the Chansey to heal Pokémon by hand" nurse joy said. "Do you need some help" Cameron said. "No, but I'm guessing you didn't come here to offer help right" nurse jenny said. "Your right, I didn't, I need icy and Poochyena to be healed" Cameron said. Darrel walks to the counter to. "Okay, your Pokémon will be ready tomorrow" nurse jenny said. Cameron and darrel hand her icy and mighty poke balls. "Have a good day" nurse jenny said. "You too" Cameron and darrel said walking away. "So what do we do now" Flannery said. "Let's go explore town" Shana said. Our crew sets of exploring

**3 hours later**

Our group is walking into the giant room they rented from nurse joy. " I'm pooped" Cameron said. "Me to" every other person said. "I'm going to sleep" Cameron said. No one responded. Cameron opens his eyes and sees everybody already asleep. "Good night" Cameron whispers to himself

**Around midnight**

In the back room a rope drops down from the ceiling and a man with a blue bandanna drops down from the ceiling and look at the Pokémon on the stretchers. "Well what we have here" bandanna said. "An Amaura, Poochyena and a couple of Zigzagoon" bandanna said. "Well the leader is more fond of Amaura then anything else so, it's time for you Amaura said to be improved, with this" bandanna said. The man was holding up a blue tube with a label saying Pokérus. He poured the powder on icy then climbed on his rope and disappeared.

**Ten minutes later**

In the back room a rope drops down from the ceiling and a man with a red suit drops down from the ceiling and look at the Pokémon on the stretchers. "Well what we have here" suit said. "An Amaura, Poochyena and a couple of Zigzagoon" suit said. "Well the boss is more fond of Amaura then anything else so, it's time for you Amaura to be improved, with this" suit said. The man said holding up a red tube with a label saying Pokérus. He poured the powder on icy then climbed on his rope and disappeared.

**A couple minutes later **

Amaura started turning a bright white. Suddenly icy jolted awake and her eyes had turned from a dark blue to a sapphire blue. Icy went back to sleep.

**The next day**

"Everybody wakes up" I said. "Good morning Cameron" a robotic voice said. I look around for where the voice is coming from. "It's me, your Pokédex" the voice said. "How are you talking, and the other Pokédex aren't" I said. "I'm a special model of Pokédex that can receive updates via pokénet" the Pokédex said. Everybody was staring at my talking Pokédex. "What else are you programmed to do" I asked. "Assist the trainer by announcing situations in battle. And answer all questions the trainer asks" Pokédex said. "Cool" Alexa said. "Cameron do you want to go get icy now or wait till later" Flannery said. "Let's go get icy" Cameron said. Cameron put on his pants shirt and hoodie grabbed his Pokédex and walked out of his room. He walks down the hall and up to the counter.

"Nurse Joy can I please have icy and mighty" Cameron said.

"Sure" joy said. Joy hands icy and mighty pokeball to Cameron, Cameron hands mighty pokeball to darrel. Cameron and the group walked outside when Shana said "cameron lets battle". "No" Cameron said.

"You do realize by starting this journey you've opted to take the Kalos challenge which means you have to go around collecting badges... and battling people who ask" Shana said. "Oh ok, lets battle" Cameron said. "What are the rules" Cameron said. Two Pokémon each" Shana said.

"Do you even have two Pokémon?" Cameron said. "Don't you worry about that Cameron, I probably won't need my second Pokémon" Shana said (ptdpdd: bitch be tripping). Battle music starts. "Ready to get your ass kicked cameron" Shana said. "Nah, but let begin" "go blaze/swampy" Cameron/ Shana said.

type Water/Ground Pokémon. It evolves from Marshtomp and it is the final form of Mudkip. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert using an unknown Mega Stone. Swampert is very strong with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has powerful vision, enabling it to see even in murky water. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. As its former signature move, Muddy Water is another special capability of this Pokémon."

"Thanks Pokédex" Cameron said. "You're welcome" Pokédex said. "Blaze use blaze kick" Cameron said. Swampert started panting. "Swampy use hammer arm" swampy said. The fist connected with Blaziken chest and it was an instant KO. "Nice shot swampy" Shana said. "Blaze/swampy return" Cameron and Shana said. "Go Delcatty" Shana said. "Long time no see Delcatty" Cameron said. "Del (ikr)" Delcatty said. "GO ICY!" Cameron said. Icy came out of its pokeball with shiny white skin. "Amu (WTF)". "He's all shiny" Shana said. "No duh Shana, my question is how could this happen overnight" Shana said. "I know how, the author is an idiot and forgot Amaura color pattern" (ptd: this bitch is crossing a fucking line, also if you people have question you want me to answer pm me or leave it in the comments, also when I say question I mean that isn't my name, number, social security, or address)

"Delcatty use feint attack" Shana said. The attacked missed and Delcatty crashed into a tree. Icy finish with flash cannon" Cameron said. A giant beam of white light formed on icy tail zooming towards Delcatty at high speeds. Delcatty had just shaken off the confusion from hitting the tree when it saw the beam of light heading right at it. The reaction was instantaneous. A giant hole was with a KO Delcatty at the bottom. "Cameron you're going down" Shana said while returning Delcatty.

"Go Swampy use hammer arm" Shana said. The giant lizard came out and immediately punched icy into a tree. All the leaves on the tree came down and icy disappeared from sight. "Ha-ha icy is knocked out" Shana said. "No he's not" Cameron said. A giant flash of light shoots out of the pile of leaves ( /XCPL10YYTf0?t=6s). The biggest dreamer starts playing( /26nHmIi8dq4?t=2s). "He's my friend I believe in him and he believes in me, WE DON'T GIVE UP ON EACH OTHER" Cameron said. At that moment Cameron is surrounded by ice crystals which then turn to blades then fly at Swampert. "We end this now" Cameron yelled. A giant dino with two lines of small ice crystals running the length of its body, one line on each side. A white, V-shaped mark on the top of its head with another ice crystal in the center. Two large, flowing sails extend from the top of its head and run down its long neck, the sails are pale whitish-yellow at the base, and fade into a pale bluish-purple at the edges, gives a loud agreeing roar.

(biggest dreamer ends) Swampert KO from the enormous amount of blades cutting its body. "Wow I can't believe I lost" Shana said. "Well you did" Cameron said. Cameron turned around and looked at the giant dino. "I can't believe you evolved, icy" Cameron said. Unknown to our crew of happy friends they were being watched by an evil quadruped horse in a shadow. "He has awoken the battle has begun" the shady figure said. Our group was talking about random things when a man in a cloak with startling blue eyes walks up to us. "You need to come with me" the man said in a raspy voice.

**The end of chapter 9**

**Wow 9 chapters I didn't think I'd make it so far. But guys you can ask me, Cameron, Flannery, Shana, Alexa or darrel any question you like. Pm me or leave it in the comments. I don't read my comments one of my friends do so if there is a question he will tell me. ****R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the first chapter of and arc I'm thinking of writing and... Well... yea. And so begins the next step of the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokémon because if I did Cameron sure as hell wouldn't be a fat ass Pokémon ranger nor would he be an over energetic teenager who acts like he's high 24/7

* * *

**Last time: Cameron and the gang met darrell a bad ass who doesn't follow anybody's rules they battled some chumps and are now approached by some blue eyed guy well this is developing into an interesting story.**

"No, who the hell are you and why the fuck would we come with you" Cameron said. "You don't need to know who I am but you must come with me" blue eyes said. Cameron looks at his friends and all of them shared a knowing look except Darrell who looked confused from the unspoken words. "Fine well come with you" Cameron said coolly. "Wait … WHAT he's a guy in a hood who won't tell us anything about himself" Darrell said. "So what" Cameron said. "The man opened his cape and inside was pure darkness with the exception of a path of light. Walk on the path of light until you reach the end don't stray from the path or you will be consumed by your greatest fear you don't be fooled your fears will try to hide as things you like. "I will be waiting on the other side for you" Cameron took the man very seriously. Cameron lowered his head and entered the cape, everyone followed except for Darrell who had to be dragged by Shana and Flannery. Inside the cape it was completely dark besides a path of light with a portal at the end. When Shana and Flannery entered the cape two giant naked Cameron's came out of the shadows and they seemed to be having sex with shadowy forms of Flannery and Shana respectively of course. Darrel saw these shadowy creatures and his gag reflex kicked in. "What the fuck goes through your heads" this is disgusting" Darrell said. Alexa silently walked away from the group and walked into the darkness what happens next was horrifying.

Alexa had just walked off the path when giant tentacles came from beneath her feet and started crawling up her legs. She screamed, when everybody saw what was going on they didn't know how to react. Cameron and Darrel pulled out Flares and mighty pokeballs. "burn everything to ashes, flare!" Cameron said. "howl at the moon, mighty!" darrell said. A shadowy form of Cameron with red eyes, dark claws and extremely sharp teeth said "if you want save her you're going to have to kill her" dark Cameron said. *sigh* "ok" Cameron said. "WAIT WHAT!" Everybody besides Alexa said. Even Dark Cameron seemed unnerved that he looked fine sacrificing someones life. "Blaze use flamethrower" cameron said. The flamethrower came out white which completely burned away the tentacles that were holding Alexa but Dark Cameron was completely unharmed. "Why am i not dead" Dc said. Your me so you live but you have to come with us. Dc looked confused for a second before agreeing to go along. "fine i'll go with you" Dc said. So everybody besides Alexa who was being carried by cameron walked to the square of light. When they went through everything went white….

* * *

**Well this was a good chapter **

_**Camerons Team:Flare (Delphox): Mystical Fire, Psyshock, Fire Spin, and Psybeam. Blaze (Blaziken): Flare Blitz, High Jump Kick, Blaze Kick, Double Kick. Birdbrain (Pidgeot) Hurricane, Twister, Quick Attack, Gust. Hothead (Infernape): Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flame Wheel, Feint. Torch (Charizard): Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Dragon Claw, and Shadow Claw. Icy (Amaura): Dragon Tail, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Flash Cannon.**_

_**Shana's team: Delcatty lv.36: Charm, Feint Attack, Return, and Play Rough. Sliggoo: Absorb Body Slam, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. Chesnaught: Spiky Shield, Brick Break, Seed Bomb.**_

_**Here's Alexa Pokémon team:**_ _**Helioptile: thunderbolt and electro ball.**_ _**Gogoat: vine whip.**_ **Noivern:** **Razor Wind, Boom Burst, Hurricane, Bite **

**I don't remember Darrell Team **

**Thank You Nintendos Gamer for editing this and remember ****R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was white then black and then painful.

Cameron looked bewildered when he realized he had no idea where he was.

Darrel being the person he is, asked the obvious question that was in everyones mind "where are we?".

"your are in my temporal pocket( reference)" blue eyes said.

"what is that?" Cameron says standing up and dusting himself off.

"A temporal pocket was an area or section of space, that has its time offset from real time and continues from that point. In order for you to be able to have entered i created a "bridge" so to speak. This bridge connects the regular time flow to this one.

" Ok that makes sense but answer this, who are you"

"My name is forgotten to history, I have no need for one" blue eyes said.

"In other words you forgot your own name" darrell said some what unshocked.

"N-no! its just unimportant" blue eyes said.

"ok how about we name you because i'm pretty sure the readers are tired the name blue eyes" cameron said.

"I think the name popper sounds nice" Shanna says.

"I like it" everyone else said.

So blue eyes new name is popper.

(Relatively short chapter I know but I'm writing this to tell you a couple things

1\. School is going to be over soon so I'll be able to hopefully write a lot

2\. This is the last chapter I will write until a good writing program is added into the app Remember to comment and thanks for reading)


	12. Chapter 12

**The previous was just a filler here's the actual chapter**

"The power you used when fighting Darrell was the basis of aura manipulation" popper said.

"What is that" Cameron said.

"aura manipulation, is basically someone can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability only deals with energy of the spiritual kind. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's strong emotions. You, myself and other aura users can use this power to able increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of each other, sense the aura, and project it. There are usually 7 kinds of aura, red which is mainly focused on the physical aspect of things, orange which is a power that focuses on the emotional aspect of things, yellow which is one of the more powerful colors because these people can make constructs out of their belief, green which is made completely of healers, blue is another powerful color because these people get stronger the smarter they are. Indigo is completely made up of psychics, and violet is people who are either enlightened or people who can create illusions" popper said.

"You said there's usually seven, is there any exceptions to this rule?" Cameron ask.

"Yes, there is and i'm looking at him" popper said.

"Me!" Cameron said.

"Yes you, you have something called a negative aura" popper said.

"Huh" Cameron said.

"Auras usually fall under one of 7 categories, but your aura is gray which means you are an exception to the rule"

"Awesome, how do I use my aura" Cameron says.

"That's why I brought you here, so I can train you in how to use your aura"

"Can you at least tell me what I will learn" Cameron asks.

"You will learn everything every color learns and then some" popper says.

"What's then some mean" Cameron says.

"You will know soon enough" popper said.

Cameron shrugs with an uncaring look.

"I have a question for you" Cameron said.

"what is it" popper said.

"Why you bring these guys along" Cameron said pointing at the girls and darrell.

"would you have come otherwise" popper said.

"I see your point" Cameron said.

"The time for talk has passed Its time to begin your training" popper said.

We will begin training now, popper summoned a haxorus. You will not leave here until you're able to defeat a haxorus in one punch. The girls, darrel, and popper were teleported into an invisible box where they could see Cameron easily.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Cameron is now not only able to summon orbs of his aura, he's able to use certain types of pokemon's moves.

"Cameron it's been three weeks and you still aren't able to defeat haxorus in one punch" popper said.

"I'm trying" cameron said.

"Well- popper was interrupted by his dimension cracking. A man with light skin and completely black eyes. he launched an attack at Cameron.

"blood oath slash" unknown person said.

"flamethrower" cam said. A ball of flame formed in the palm of his hand, it grew larger then exploded as a jet of flames in the unknown persons face. He tried putting out the fire but the more he touched it, the bigger the flame grew until he was burned completely to ashes. "You have gotten stronger but you still can't defeat haxorus, in one punch"

"Shut up old man" Cameron said before returning to training.

popper shook his head before turning around, and trying to heal the hole in his universe.

**This was a good chapter, relatively short expect a lot of these.**


End file.
